


All About Love

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: Bobby讨厌七夕。
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	All About Love

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，错字什么的懒得改了  
> 动物AU小甜饼一发完

Bobby讨厌七夕。  
他趴在地上，将脑袋搭在两只交叠在一起的前爪上，垂着眼睛表情阴郁的看着女主人惊喜的从男主人手中接过来一束花。

Bobby的鼻子因为感受到了花粉而不满的抽动了几下。看在上帝的份上，就没有人体谅一下他这只上了年纪的并且患有花粉过敏的斗牛犬吗？

Bobby晃了晃脑袋，接着打出了一个无比巨大的喷嚏。

“……我讨厌七夕！”Bobyy嘟哝着，接着无精打采的趴回了地上。他感受到了来自世界的深深的恶意。

“嘿，Bobby，什么是七夕？”突然，一只小毛球窜了过来，打断了老Bobby对于人生的思考。他睁开眼睛，看了看这个小毛球，接着意识到这是在几天前刚刚加入的两个新成员之一，一只叫做Dean的小猫崽。另一个，则是跟在Dean身后看起来不慌不忙的小猫崽Sam。

Bobby的女主人是在几天前从街上的纸箱里捡回这两只小猫崽的，他们看起来也就三四个月那么大，这对上了年纪的老Bobby来说，分明是毛儿还没长齐的的幼崽。女主人将他们带回家并且洗了个香喷喷热乎乎的热水澡后，给他们两个取了新名字––黄毛白脸的那一只叫Dean，是哥哥，而另一只全身黄毛的就是弟弟Sam。

和活泼爱闹的Dean不同，Sam是一只比世界上大部分幼崽都来的沉稳安静的小奶猫，最起码，Bobby还没有见过哪只不经训练的幼崽能像Sam一样懂事，既不用沙发磨爪子也不会随地大小便。

老Bobby打了个哈欠，抬眼看了看依然瞪着一双溜圆的绿眼睛看着他的Dean，撇撇嘴角说道:“这跟人类的一个传说有关。不过你们小孩子不用知道。”Bobby说到这儿停了下来，他转过头去看了看Dean，发现他巴掌大的小猫脸上一片茫然，显然是没明白什么意思。Bobby叹了口气抬起爪子拍了拍Dean的小脑袋瓜，接着说道:“总之，你只要记住在如今，七夕已经和外国的情人节一样，变成情侣们虐单身狗的节日就好了。”

Bobby说完，目光忧郁的看向远方。

不明白单身狗是什么意思的Dean正想要继续发问，却被Sam仗着体型比他哥大的优势叼着尾巴尖儿拖走了，一直到进入他们俩专属的小窝，Sam才松开嘴。

“Sammy！”Dean一被放下就睁着他圆溜溜的绿眼睛不满的看向Sam，“你干嘛把我拖过来？我还有东西要问Bobby呢！”

Sam睁着一双同样绿油油的眼睛瞅着他哥:“有别的狗来找Bobby了，你没看到吗？”

“别的狗？谁？”Dean疑惑的问到，接着瞪大了眼睛，紧张的声音都变了调，“天啊sammy你说的不会是隔壁家那只叫Crowly的柴犬吧！”

Sam点了点头，接着看着他哥一下子趴在了地上不起来。他走上去，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔Dean的脸，Dean被他舔得舒服的眯起了眼睛直哼唧。

“Deeeeee～”

“什么事sammy？”

“Bobby刚刚说七夕节是用来虐单身狗的，什么是单身狗啊？”

Dean为难的抬起爪子拍了拍小猫脸，接着恍然大悟:“应该就是像Bobby那样年纪大了但是没有找到漂亮温柔的母狗的公狗们吧！不过sammy你放心！我们是猫咪，不会成为单身狗的！”

“啊啾！”

“亲爱的你还好吗？是哪里不舒服吗还是感冒生病了？”Crowly围在刚打完喷嚏的Bobby身边团团转。

作为一只患有花粉过敏并且被困在七夕节日中的斗牛犬，Bobby抽了抽鼻子，表示才不去搭理旁边那只贱贱的柴犬。

“Bobby，你怎么能这么对我？”Crowly用他的柴犬脸露出一副委屈的表情，“你忘了当年咱们两个在一起的时光了吗？”说完趁Bobby没注意，伸出头拱了拱趴在地上的Bobby，接着又绕到他的身后迅速伸出舌头舔了他屁股一口。

Bobby原地愣了三秒钟，接着恼羞成怒的吠叫着“Get out”，汪汪声吓得树上的雨燕Castiel一不留神都掉下来了。

被Sam舔完全身毛的Dean舒服的伸了个懒腰，露出了软乎乎的小肚子，Sam将脑袋凑过去，使劲往Dean怀里钻去，蹭的Dean发出了舒服的“喵呜”声。

Dean躺在小窝里毛绒绒的垫子上扭了扭身子，接着翻过身四肢一撑站了起来。他伸出柔软的肉垫拍了拍Sam的小脑袋，温柔的舔了舔Sam的眼睛。Sam被他舔得眯着眼睛笑了起来，整个猫都倒在了地上，四只小爪子在空中胡乱扑腾着，顺势就抱住了Dean，而Dean本来就比Sam小一号的小奶猫的身体更是整个窝进了Sam的怀里。Sam顺势舔了舔Dean的耳后和脖颈，Dean被舔弄的痒极了，小爪子一推就要从Sam的怀里跑出来，但却被Sam两只前爪一捞又捞了回去。

两只小奶猫闹着闹着就从窝里跑了出来，一会儿这个追着那个的尾巴尖儿跑，一会儿那个又轻轻跃起把这个压在了身体底下。

这时候柴犬Crowly已经被他的主人带回了家，院子里只剩下老Bobby一只狗满眼沧桑的看着院子里玩闹的两只小猫。他砸吧砸吧嘴，低声念叨着“简直是没眼看”，正要移开眼睛，两只小奶猫接下来的动作却令他一下呆在了那里。

兴许是玩累了，两只小猫在草地上趴下来，脸对着脸，尾巴在身后悠闲的甩啊甩。两只小家伙的眼睛因为刚刚愉快的玩耍都变得亮亮的，Dean更是舒服的眯起了猫眼嘴中愉快的哼唧着。Sam看着他哥舒服的样子，凑上去，小舌头糊了Dean一脸。

Dean被Sam的举动吓得睁开了眼睛，眼珠骨碌碌的转了转，伸出舌头舔上了Sam湿湿的小鼻尖。  
两只小家伙就这么你一下我一下的互相舔弄起来，玩儿的不亦乐乎。

老Bobby看着眼前的这一幕，生无可恋的摇了摇脑袋，转了下身子，用屁股对着两只小奶猫。  
“我讨厌七夕。”  
Bobby嘟囔着，打了个喷嚏，把脑袋埋进了前爪里。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于B叔和C叔为啥一个是斗牛犬一个是柴犬……我也不知道[捂脸]脑袋里第一时间冒出的就是这俩货，其实仔细瞅瞅，还挺像的_(:з)∠)_


End file.
